The Stray
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Multiverse, Parallel Universe - blind Harry in Hannigram verse. Will Graham finds a blind boy in the middle of the street. Not any boy but a magical one
1. Prologue

**The Stray**

 **Plot:** Will's human stray

* * *

 **Summary:** Multiverse, Parallel Universe - blind Harry in Hannigram verse. Will Graham finds a blind boy in the middle of the street. Not any boy but a magical one

 **Spoilers:** all the HP books and movies and Hannibal series. If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own Hannibal or any of the characters from the books, series or movies, they belong to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta:** none

 **Pairing:** Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe; Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence; Blind Harry Potter; Parallel Universes; Child Harry Potter; Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s)

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 799

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

–Parseltongue–

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

2008

 ** _WG_** ** _'s POV_**

Will put his foot down on the breaks at finding a boy walking around in the streets completely and utterly alone.

"Hello." Will put the four signal lights on and left the car. "Are you hurt? Lost?"

"I... I was with my cousin playing catch and a second later I'm here..."

Will frowned and looked at the boy's eyes. _Catch?_

"Where does your relatives live?"

"4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

Will picked his phone and quickly looked up _Surrey_ , only for him to frown.

"England?" The blind boy before him nodded. "You are in the United States."

The boy's mouth fell open.

"I'm definitely way over the usual block from my aunt's house."

"What's your name?"

"Harry."

Will hummed and guided the boy to his car.

Will gaped as he looked up the history of 4 Privet Drive to find that a Harry Potter existed in the '80s but had disappeared mysteriously. In the early '90s Harry Potter's relatives had all died unexpectedly of heart attack at the exact same time three different people in the same house.

"Aunt's name?"

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley Dursley."

"And your name is...?" Will asked the boy at his side as he looked at the computer screens at the police station he worked at.

"Harry James Potter. Born 31 July 1980."

Will massaged his temples. He didn't need to have the boy do tests and exams to know that he was telling the truth. Harry was The Harry Potter.

 _Still... how would Will tell the boy that his family had been dead for a decade and that he had jumped two decades into the future? Not to mention: paperwork!_

 **–TS–**

Will dropped out of the homicide's division. _He couldn't handle it any longer._ He drove to Wolf Trap to find Harry by the front door waving back.

Officializing Harry's paperwork had been a pain but he had done it.

"How was your day?"

"Darkness learnt how to ask for bathroom break." The boy put in proudly.

Will frowned. _Darkness?_ They entered inside and Will found a dog at the corner who had obviously been a stray.

"You called the dog 'Darkness'?"

Harry nodded proudly. Will snorted amused. The dog after a good bath would've be white.

"How was your day?" Harry asked back as Will approached the afraid dog in the corner where Harry had put two couch pillows and called it the dog's corner.

"I finally left Homicide. I'll have to go job hunting in the morning but besides that..."

"What about social services?" Harry wondered.

"Don't worry."

Harry frowned but nodded. Will wondered if he should tell Harry that his paperwork said that Harry was the biological son of William Graham. One of his former one-night-stands having died in an accident and Will had been contacted.

"We'll find something." He promised. "Now, first: bathing Darkness. Where did you found it?"

"Found 'her'." Harry argued at once, making Will chuckle and concede the point. "She was at the corner of the road that leads to school. When I returned, she was still there so I waited until she'd trust me to bring her home."

Will picked up the oversized pup and took her outside. He left Harry with Darkness as he set up a wooden tub outside and then washed off the dog.

"I'll pass tomorrow at the store and get some proper things for her to lay in. Toys and others."

Will frowned at realizing Harry was mute. He looked up at the boy to find him biting his bottom lip.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would've had my head if I had done this."

"Your relatives were not right in the head. Next time send me a text so I can come prepared for another."

If said thing was possible with the massive sideways-lightning scar that went from one temple down one eye diagonally, up the nose in a somewhat straight line and down the other eye diagonally until a little more than the corner of the eye: Harry opened his eyes 'wide' and gaped.

"Where were you all my life?"

Will laughed.

"I believe that around the time you played _catch_ I was building boat motors with my Pops back in Louisiana. If you had stayed in the 80s we'd be roughly the same age, I'd be a couple years older."

"Not me fault."

"Not saying that it is. Even if it was, I'm glad you left them. It's a wonder you survived this long without any help with the treatment they gave you."

Harry blushed as he always did. Will didn't comment it out. Harry was obviously neglected and treated like he was under a stray dog found in the streets. Which was ironic because that's how Will had located him.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **Meet Hannibal**

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	2. Chapter I –The Grahams–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,472

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _{Text message}_

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **–The Grahams–**

Monday, 2013

 ** _WG's POV_**

"Everyone has thought about killing someone, one way or another, be it your own hand or the hand of God. Now think about killing Mrs. Marlow. Why did she deserve this?" Will frowned at finding Jack Crawford making him a wait after class. "Tell me your design. Tell me who you are."

As the students left, the black man approached him obviously intending on intercepting him.

"Mr. Graham. Special Agent Jack Crawford. I'm the head of the Behavioural Science Unit."

"We've met." Will agreed unwillingly.

"Yes. We had a disagreement when we opened up the museum."

Will scoffed

"I disagreed with what you named it."

"The, uh, Evil Minds Research Museum."

"It's a little hammy, Jack."

To change subjects the other looked around.

"I see you've hitched your horse to a teaching post, and I also understand it's difficult for you to be social."

"Well, I'm just talking at them. I'm not listening to them. It's not social." Will argued, leaving out the part where he socialized at home just fine.

"I see. May I?" Will stayed completely immobile as Jack straightened his glasses. "Where do you fall on the spectrum?"

"My horse is hitched to a post that is closer to Asperger's and autistics than narcissists and sociopaths."

"But you can empathize with narcissists and sociopaths."

Will scoffed.

"I can empathize with anybody. It's less to do with a personality disorder than an active imagination."

"Hmmm… can I borrow your imagination?" Will frowned and followed Jack out the classroom. "Eight girls abducted from eight different Minnesota campuses, all in the last eight months."

"I thought there were seven." Will argued.

"There were." Jack agreed.

"When did you tag the eighth?"

"About three minutes before I walked into your lecture hall."

Will hummed as they entered into the FBI main building and down the hallway.

"You're calling them abductions because you don't have any bodies?" He asked, as it didn't hurt to take a look and he still had a couple minutes before Harry finished classes.

"No bodies, no parts of bodies, nothing that comes out of bodies. Nothing."

"Then those girls weren't taken from where you think they were taken." Will argued.

"Then where were they taken from?" Jack asked confused.

"I don't know. Someplace else."

"All of them abducted on a Friday so they wouldn't have to be reported missing until Monday. Now, however he's covering his tracks, he needs a weekend to do it."

Will followed Jack inside his office where the other set a picture on the placard.

"Number eight?" he wondered.

Jack hummed affirmatively.

"Elise Nichols. St. Cloud State on the Mississippi. Disappeared on Friday. Was supposed to house sit for her parents over the weekend, feed the cat. She never made it home."

"Yeah, one through seven are dead, don't you think? He's not keeping them around. He got himself a new one."

"So we focus on Elise Nichols." Jack wondered as if to clarify.

"They're all very, um Mall of America. That's a lot of wind-chafed skin." Will pointed out as he looked over each picture.

"Same hair colour, same eye colour. Roughly the same age. Same height, same weight. So what is it about all of these girls?"

Will shook his head.

"It's not about all of these girls. It's just about one of them. He's like Willy Wonka. Every girl he takes is a candy bar, and hidden in amongst all of those candy bars is the one true intended victim, which, if we follow through on our metaphor, is your golden ticket."

Will glanced at his cellphone as he got a text, most likely Harry.

"So, is he warming up for his golden ticket, or just reliving whatever it is he did to her?"

"The golden ticket wouldn't be the first taken, and she wouldn't be the last. He would, um, hide how special she was. I mean, I would. Wouldn't you?" Will argued, before picking his cellphone and checking with his son. _{At a meeting.}_

Jack hummed impressed.

"I want you to get closer to this."

Will looked up from Harry's reply immediately.

"No. You have Heimlich at Harvard and Bloom at Georgetown. They do the same thing I do."

"That's not exactly true, is it? You have a very specific way of thinking about things."

"Has there been a lot of discussion about the, uh, specific way… I think?"

"You make jumps you can't explain, Will."

"No, no. The evidence explains." Will snapped.

"Then help me find some evidence."

Will groaned as Harry sent yet another text.

"I can't just fly to the Minnesota State and…"

"Your classes will be given. Don't worry everything will be taken care of."

"My son." Will retorted harshly.

That did make the black man to take a double step surprised.

"I'll get him a babysitter."

Will huffed.

"He'll come with me or no deal. My son doesn't like other people."

"He has who to take after." Jack argued between clenched teeth. "He'll be on his best behaviour and if I say hide or run, he'll hide and run."

"To the best of his abilities." Will agreed. "Then this will require for me to be social." He added and went to his car to go pick Harry from Maryland School for the blind. Jack followed him during the half-hour drive. Harry was by the door waiting. "Hey, Son."

"Hey, Dad." Harry agreed.

"I have to go to the Minnesota State on work." Harry nodded as they walked back to the car. "I told that I wouldn't go without you."

"I'll be in my best behaviour." Harry agreed.

Will drove to the airport where they met with Jack who couldn't help but stare at Harry.

"Crawford!" Will warned.

"He's staring at my face, isn't he?"

"Yes."

Harry took out his backpack and opened one compartment, taking a glasses box out. He opened it, before putting on his shaded-glasses. Harry stored the empty box inside the backpack and pulled it again over his back.

"Better?"

"Calls less attention." Will agreed.

 **–TS–**

 _ **HJG's POV**_

Harry heard a shout from upstairs and then Agent Crawford was running up the stairs.

"Maybe it's better if you stay down here with me, Ma'am."

Harry could practically feel the woman turn towards him, before the couch went down as the poor woman sat down again.

"Have you ever lost anyone?"

"Mother and sight." Harry offered. "I never actually seen Dad even though I'm with him every day. Just because you don't see someone doesn't mean that they are not there."

A sniff and then Harry tensed as he was pulled into a hug. _Right… some women were huggers._

"What happened?" Mrs Nichols asked as footsteps arrived downstairs.

"Elise. Her killer sent her back and tuck her on her own bed." Mr Nichols offered and Harry shivered at feeling tears running down unto him.

"Mrs Nichols, do you mind giving me back my son?"

Harry was released and the woman stood, being escorted out.

"I just said that just because you don't see something doesn't mean it's not there."

"And she hugged you?" Harry nodded. "Very well. I need you to wait in the police car. In no time this will be filled with vultures and I don't want any of them to picture you."

Harry stood and let Father guide him to the police car parked outside. Harry entered the back and picked his backpack, taking out his phone and started reading stories on the phone.

"Are you doing alright?"

Harry frowned at the one opening the door. That wasn't Crawford.

"You are not allowed in here!" He argued and put on his earphones.

 **–TS–**

 _ **WG's POV**_

Will looked out the window of the bedroom to find a journalist trying to get in the police car.

"Jack."

Jack approached and looked outside.

"I'll be right back on it." He agreed and left.

Will glanced at the body of the dead girl that Jack's minions were looking over.

 **–TS–**

 _ **HJG's POV**_

"All I want is for a description." Harry heard the journalist argue with Crawford.

Crawford huffed in amusement.

"You choose the wrong person to ask, then. Those aren't sunglasses."

"Blind?"

"For years, Mr Journalist. And interviewing minors without parents permission makes you have to pay a fine. Since you just agreed that was what you wanted yourself to the FBI Agent Crawford, I will give this visitors card to my Dad so he makes you pay up."

Harry almost expected the journalist to turn towards Agent Crawford for backup. Then steps walked away.

"The visitors card, Young Graham." Harry offered it. "You recognize people by voice?"

"And footsteps. Every person is different."

"I'm going to lock the doors to give you some privacy."

Harry nodded and the door was closed before it was locked.

 **–TS–**

 _ **WG's POV**_

Will accepted the visitors card with a questioning look.

"Your son threatened that journalist that _, as he tried to interview a minor without permission,_ you would take him to court with my testimony to pay a fine."

The three others in the group looked back amused.

"The boy is right. A fine is the least of his problems if this goes to court." Berkeley put in.

"That's what I get when the school finds that the father works in FBI." Will returned the card. "I don't want to go on court."

 **–TS–**

Will sat Harry at a corner of the Minnesota FBI morgue. Put his phones on and turned the volume louder. Harry smiled amused but allowed it as he started listening to the movie. Will approached the others who were doing the autopsy.

"Won't he peek?" Jimmy Price asked.

"More easier he'd sniff and listen." Will argued leaning against the corner. The others raised an eyebrow. "Blind."

They immediately turned towards the job at hand.

"He took out the liver and… yes, sew it back in."

"She smells like sick."

Will looked at Harry still watching the movie. Feeling his look, the boy showed the part of the Avengers' movie were there was no sound when the name was showing.

"There's something wrong with the meat." Will added towards Zeller, who looked back surprised.

"She has liver cancer."

Will nodded constricted.

"He's eating them."

 **–TS–**

Wednesday

 ** _HJG's POV_**

"Not fond of eye contact, are you?"

Harry tilted his head sideways, stopping to pretend he was listening to fanfiction. What was it with that voice?

"Eyes are distracting you see too much, you don't see enough. And-And it's hard to focus when you're thinking, um, "Oh, those whites are really white", or, "He must have hepatitis", or, "Oh, is that a burst "vein?" So, yeah, I try to avoid eyes whenever possible." Harry snickered at Father's reply. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind. Your values and decency are present yet shocked at your associations, appalled at your dreams. No forts in the bone arena of your skull for things you love."

"Whose profile are you working on? Whose profile is he working on?" Father suddenly demanded, obviously feeling cornered.

"I'm sorry, Will. Observing is what we do. I can't shut mine off any more than you can shut yours off."

"Please, don't psychoanalyze me. You won't like me when I'm psychoanalyzed." Father demanded harshly.

"Will…" The Agent started.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go give a lecture on psychoanalyzing."

Harry heard and his magic saw Father stand and storm out the Director's office. Harry stood up to follow him, but the man had already disappeared down the corridor.

"Maybe we shouldn't poke him like that, Doctor. Perhaps a less, hmmm, direct approach." He heard the Agent comment.

"What he has is pure empathy. He can assume your point of view, or mine, and maybe some other points of view that scare him. It's an uncomfortable gift, Jack. Perception's a tool that's pointed on both ends. This cannibal you have him getting to know I think I can help good Will see his face."

Harry approached the door and knocked as he heard Agent Crawford speaking with the Psychiatrist.

"What is it?" Agent Crawford snapped, probably without looking at who it was.

"What did you tell Dad?"

Agent Crawford gasped as he realized that it was Harry entering.

"Don't you have school?"

"Someone cut the water and electricity cables. School is closed until they manage to undo the damage that the idiotic teenager did for quirks." Harry put in. "I'm stuck with Dad today since we were already in the car when school called."

The psychiatrist stood and approached.

"Good morning. I am Doctor Lecter."

"Are you offering your hand?"

"It would've be rude to offer an hand to shake to a blind person without any warning."

Harry smiled amused and offered his own hand that the doctor took and shook.

"Harry Graham."

"Will's your father then."

"Which brings me back to my question. Why did my Dad forgot about me?"

"I may have poked him a little bit. You were raised in Europe, weren't you?"

"Raised in UK. I met Dad in '08." Harry agreed.

"After you lost your sight." Harry took out his glasses and could hear Crawford hold in his breath. "That was some messy accident."

"I was in the car with my mum and we crashed… into a crocodile." Harry agreed with a grin. "Mum got eaten, but then the crocodile took out a knife and gave me this scar."

"At least, that's what his lying aunt and uncle told him." Father agreed from the door.

Harry turned and approached Father who was fast to give him an arm.

"You _forgot_ I was here."

"I _came_ back." Father argued as they walked away.

Harry listened back at feeling the Doctor's eyes on them until they turned the corner.

"Doctor Lecter is not the norm. Most people get furious at this answer."

"He is a psychiatrist. Answers like that one he must get a plenty." Father argued. "So it was a crocodile this time? Didn't you tell the school a Werewolf the last time?"

"Magical professor." Harry argued. "Besides, I was _10_ at the time."

Father chuckled.

"I forgot. You are 12 now."

 ** _"13!"_** Harry argued.

"Because the difference is immense." Father retorted. "You will seat at the top of the stairs and stay there."

"It's not the first time you bring me to work." Harry argued and they entered the classroom.

"Stairway to the left has a free seat at the top."

Harry climbed the steps slowly – "It's just one more." A female in her early 20s put in quietly and kindly, – and sat down before taking out his laptop. Putting his earphones, he started messing around as Father gave his class. Looked like tattle crime dot com had posted a new column…

 **(TBC)**


	3. Chapter II –Social Services–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,390

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _{Text message}_

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **–Social Services–**

Friday, 2013

 ** _HL's POV_**

Hannibal opened his front door and frowned at finding both Grahams.

"I'm sorry. I know it's at a tight time and you probably have others plans."

"Dad has a new body in Minnesota and after the journalist last time Agent Crawford's bosses made him swear I wouldn't go into crime scenes again."

Hannibal stepped back.

"Young Graham can stay here with me." He agreed. "May I wonder why me?"

"Only person besides Dad who doesn't flip at my _sight._ Doctor Bloom is a no-no. She wants to study both me and Dad. Claims that I can see even though I can't." The boy put in and shrugged.

"Thank you, Doctor Lecter. I'll be owing you one."

"After the other day I'd say that we are even." Will nodded. "Come on, Young Harry. Let me guide you through the house."

Harry entered and Will turned returning to the patrol car where Jack Crawford was waiting for him.

"Because of the sight, even with the massive amount of dogs we have, I'm not allowed by the social services to be left alone."

Hannibal entered inside with Harry.

"You are completely capable of watching over yourself." He argued.

"Prejudiced old hags. Want to do everything possible to get me away from Dad since late June '11 when they found out I existed. Probably I shouldn't have told them the crocodile story."

"Probably not." Hannibal agreed. "If you'd tell me their names I may be able to help out."

Harry shrugged. _Which seemed to be an usual reaction from the blind teenager._ Harry made no move to walk forward. He waited for the guidance. Hannibal could tell what freaked out Amanda Bloom. Hannibal offered him his arm which Harry took out of practice and Hannibal guided him through the entrance to the living room, dining room, kitchen and bathroom. As they walked, Hannibal could clearly see a houseplant being drawn mentally inside Harry's mind. It was written all over his face. Will used his imagination for getting inside people's mind, Harry to be able to see where he was going.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something? Was making step counts."

"I was watching how you do it. I have to admit that I never got a blind person in my office."

Harry smiled.

"Not all blind people require psychiatric evaluation." Harry put in. "Which is what flips out Doctor Bloom. That I'm not sick and in need of a _guiding hand_ to do everything."

"You lost your sight very young. You have no knowledge of what it may be."

"Yet seeing-people don't understand that." Harry agreed with a smile, before sobering up. "Aunt and Uncle taught me from very young to be self-sustainable. When they finally located my dad they shipped me off in the next plane."

"Do you miss them?"

Harry made a facial expression that was typically Will's, that was neither disgust nor nonchalant it was something in between.

"I definitely don't miss the cupboard under the stairs. My room."

"You were neglected." Hannibal frowned and could clearly see the signs.

 _Harry had all the mannerisms of a child without love. Yet, Will had done something right…_

"Did you know that like… a month after arriving Dad's place I found a stray dog and brought her home? Doctor Bloom says that my dad collects strays."

"She was obviously meaning you." Harry nodded. "Does she know that you are the one who collects them?"

"For her to start going on and on about the _blind person can't do that_ talk?"

Hannibal chuckled as they returned into the living room and he let Harry walk by himself. Still getting used to the place Harry knew vaguely where he was going.

"Chair." Harry immediately raised his hands forward and, at feeling the chair, he walked around it. "With a pack at home you must have it full of toys all over the place."

"As I walk, there is always one who decides to walk with me. Normally it's Darkness. The first one. I thought she looked dark… once bathed and cleaned, she was white as snow. Dad said that he didn't say anything because naming is a very important step in taking a dog in."

"And I'm sure that Darkness most likely has some inner side of her that is just as dark as her name."

"If Doctor Bloom visits and I'm home, she will spend the whole time either growling or peeing on her."

"Dogs can sense when their owners don't like someone. Darkness has, most likely, taken you under her paw as an oversized pup of hers."

Harry nodded and they arrived the living room. Hannibal waited as Harry took in the place he had just been passed through. Hannibal never showed him the place's locations. A small stick was taken from his pocket, that Harry started opening until his white stick was as tall as him. Using it, Harry used it to find the couches. Every single one. The piano, the liquor cabinet and the fireplace. Finally Harry stored the stick again and walked slowly to the couches. Harry took out his backpack with a red superhero in it, set it on the floor at the corner of the couch so not to bother anyone and, then, he sat down.

"You play piano?"

"Indeed I do. You could learn yourself. So long as you learn the keyplaces you can do anything."

"I have a small one, I believe that it's an electrical one? It doesn't work any longer and Dad can't teach me so I just don't try anymore."

"Why doesn't it work?" Hannibal wondered.

"Corgii, with double I. When he arrived he was still biting everything. We had to trade both our laptops' chargers and the TV's."

Hannibal smiled amused at Harry's eagerness to speak about his strays.

{You received a text from _Dad._ You can say _Read It_ or _Ignore_.}

Harry picked his vibrating phone.

{Read it.}

 _{Just because we forgot; Love you, Son.}_

Harry unlocked his phone and started clicking on the touchscreen. Hannibal could hear the keys being pressed and the letters being spoken as he typed, before a text was sent back.

 _{I lov yo too.}_

Hannibal didn't comment on the usual typo while writing blindly, principally on a touchscreen.

 **–TS–**

Saturday

Hannibal accepted the phone call.

{Good night.}

{Doctor Lecter… I'm sorry, did I woke you up?}

{I was just about to go to bed.} Hannibal lied smoothly and checked the time as he stood from the bed. {Harry's asleep.} He added as he left his bedroom and descended the stairs.

{I understand. I… I will have to stay here longer. Field work job. Take advantage I'm already here.}

{What type of field work?} Hannibal asked and walked into the kitchen.

{Knocking on doors. Trying to find out our guy.}

{Sounds fun.} Will huffed. {I'd love to peek under the curtain.}

Will chuckled as Hannibal's coffee machine finished.

{Technically, you are part of the case.} Will agreed. {I'm going to see if I can get some sleep. Did Harry bother you? He is at that age…}

{Harry was perfect.} Hannibal argued. {Have a good night sleep. We'll speak in the morning.}

Will hung up and Hannibal set Harry's phone in his pocket, before picking his own phone and dialling Jack, not caring that it was already past midnight where the other was. _If Will was awake so would've be the FBI Agent._

{Hello, Jack.}

{Hannibal… are you free tomorrow?}

{I can make a couple calls.} Hannibal agreed. {Is this about Will knocking on doors tomorrow?}

{Yes. I've just got news that I will have to be at the council… Will called you?}

{He called his son who is already in bed.} Hannibal argued.

{Oh…} _Had the man already forgotten the child?_ {I completely forgotten that Young Graham was with you…}

{We will be just knocking on doors. Nothing that will interfere with the investigation.}

Hannibal could practically hear the wheels turning inside Jack's head all the way from the phone line.

{You'll take full responsibility for the youngest Graham?}

{I'll sign a document if that will calm down your bosses.}

{Thank you.}

Hannibal stored his phone as well and, after drinking his coffee, he set up three containers with breakfast and two thermos. When he was done, he checked his phone and already Jack had mailed him the two tickets under both names. Hannibal went to Harry's bag and looked on the front folder for the wallet, at finding it he opened and was glad to see that Harry had a business card from Will's FBI Professor job with the word Father handwritten on the top of the card. _It was a nice touch. If something happened to Harry if they checked his wallet, Will would've be the first to be contacted._ Facing the card was Harry's IDs. _Looked like Harry had dual citizenship._ Storing the wallet in the same location, Hannibal went to print the tickets before going to wake the teenager in the house.

"Sir?"

"We have a plane to catch, Harry."

Sleepily, Harry stood and got ready for the day. As soon as they got into the plane the boy fell asleep. Hannibal looked at the time and let himself rest his eyes as well. _Of the two of them he had been the one with the less sleep._

Wide awake when they arrived, Harry was a lot more reactive now.

"Where are you taking me?"

Hannibal chuckled at the scared tone. _Someone had been warning the boy one too many times to be wary of strangers._

"To your Father."

Harry frowned as the taxi driver looked back over the backway window.

"Oh… we're in Minnesota then?"

"Indeed." Hannibal agreed amused at seeing how the wheels turned inside Harry's head.

"Mr Driver, how long until our destination?"

"20 minutes, Chap."

Hannibal's eyebrow twitched at the name used, only for his hand to be grabbed. Hannibal looked at Harry who had obviously sensed his discomfort. _Just like his strays._

 **–TS–**

 _ **HJG's POV**_

Harry knocked on the motel room's door and waited. The door opened and Harry grinned at sensing his magic reacting to Father.

"Harry?" Harry walked forward and hugged his sweaty and in nothing but boxers adoptive father. "What are you…?"

"Jack is in a board meeting. It will be just us three today. May I come in?"

Father stepped back, while still holding Harry, and let Doctor Lecter enter his motel room.

"You need a bath. Nightmares again?" Harry whispered.

"Remember _who's_ the parent." Father whispered in return and Harry huffed. "Yes. Now go sit down." Harry turned around and a hand immediately offered him guidance to a chair. "I'm going to take a quick shower and put some clothes."

"We'll wait for you then." Doctor Lecter agreed.

Father picked something and then walked into a door by the side.

"We must look like a strange family to you."

"Not really. You were mistreated at the relatives' house. That much is obvious." Harry turned his head towards the psychiatrist sitting by his side on the table. "Will taught you love and even though you are entering that age where teenagers abhor hugs, you never had touch before that."

Harry snorted.

"Half a day and you have me more figured out than Doctor Bloom ever did in her constants visits."

"You are afraid of being sent away from Will. Of the Social Services."

Harry blushed and made certain he could hear Father in the shower.

"Don't tell Dad. He is not at fault. He…"

"He taught you how to love and how to feel wanted. Even if biological father, most children _– after what you spent through –_ have trouble accepting the new family."

Harry lowered his head to hide his embarrassment. The bathroom door opened and Father approached, sitting down. Doctor Lecter picked something and set on the table, opened some lids before Harry felt the Doctor offer him.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I'm very picky about what I put in my body, so I end up making most meals myself. Some bacon, some eggs."

Harry accepted the fork as Doctor Lecter offered another container to Father.

"This is delicious!" Father pleased and started eating.

Harry felt a glass be set down before him. Harry picked it up and sipped carefully.

"Chocolate milk?"

"I believed you'd prefer to plain simple milk." Doctor Lecter agreed. "I brought coffee for me and your Father."

"Thank you."

Harry ate his breakfast as the two started talking over the case.

"What did your copy killer did that gave him away?"

"Everything. This last one was practically gift-wrapped. It was like I had to see the wrong to be able to see the good."

Harry snorted.

"Sounds like the copy killer knew exactly what was that you couldn't see then."

"Tattle crime dot com did get a lot of information out with plenty of details." Father argued. "You were the one to point that out to me."

"Why would've your copy killer bother doing it in all the wrong way if not on purpose?" Harry wondered.

"How so?" Doctor Lecter asked Harry, almost like amused.

"He sounds cocky. Full of himself. Or herself for that matter. You say that he did everything in the wrong way?"

"Our killer loves his victims. This one treated her like a pig."

"A pig for slaughter… you have another cannibal on your hands who found funny to show you what was that you were missing."

"Why'd he do that?"

"Boredom… I would've, wouldn't you?" Harry shrugged and finished his breakfast. "Besides if this person is a killer, he wouldn't be able to go to you personally and tell you what you weren't seeing yourself. He'd be accused of murder."

Doctor Lecter chuckled.

"I can see who Harry takes after."

Harry blushed and Father put a hand on his shoulder.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Who noticed that Harry has lines so much alike Will's? _«I would've wouldn't you?»_ They've been living together for several years, they are bond to have mannerisms.

Also if you noticed that I sometimes write in UK spellcheck and others in US you aren't wrong. I bothered every time Harry thinks or it's his pov to put in UK and each time anyone else's POV or thinks in US (wasn't easy) but totally worth it

~Isys


End file.
